Banana Temptation
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: And that is the reason why you shouldn't let Gokudera eat a banana in front of Yamamoto. Lime, i think? XD. 8059 of course, enjoy!


**Title**: Banana Temptation

**Author:** Reishi

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Yamamoto X Gokudera, 8059

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all its characters are the creation of Amano Akira and I am merely an obsessed fan.

**Summary:** and that is why you shouldn't make Gokudera eat a banana in front of Yama-chan.

**A/N**: This is inspired by the dare of Arashi no Bakumaru (great writer here) in the Hitman dares story by Emotive Gothika( another great writer). It made me laugh but by night time a plot bunny was pelting me to write this down, hence, this idea. XD

Still unbeta-ed, so there are grammar mistakes.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

One day Reborn came up with another weird idea for training, something that made Tsuna look anxious, while his guardians (with the exception of cloud guardian who didn't participate because as he said they were 'crowding' and the mist guardian who wasn't there to begin with) had different views about it.

"TRAINING TO THE EXTREMEE!!!" Ryohei shouted, looking positively excited. "Bring it on!!" his hands already clenched as he gave a sample of his one-two punch combinations.

"Lambo-san will eat lots and lots of candies!!" the Bovino family Hitman said, acting like the child he was, effectively irritating reborn that he was quickly eliminated from the training.

"Huh!" Reborn said airily, blowing the smoke off Leon's nuzzle.

"G-Gotta…stay…calm…Uwaaahhh!!" the lightning guardian cried, running away.

"A-Ah! L-Lambo! Reborn!" Tsuna said, looking at the small baby who jumped to perch on his shoulder. "That was unnecessary!"

"It's his fault for being weak…" was all he said.

"Ahahaha!!" Yamamoto said, with a wide smile. "What kind of game are we playing today, kid?"

"Shut up, Yakkyu Baka!" Gokudera growled at him "This isn't a game! And I'm going to show you I'm the one worthy to be Juudaime's right hand man! I'll finish this training in no time!"

"Mah, mah…Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna tried to reason with him.

"Right then, we'll now start our training…" the arcobaleno said, jumping off the brown haired boy's shoulder and facing them.

The boys looked at him seriously.

With hands on his pockets Reborn told them casually "This is called the self-control training! Each guardian will be given a specific task that would most definitely irritate them wherein he must be able to control themselves for the whole day. By the end of the day the guardian who was able to control himself will be rewarded"

"A self control training?" Tsuna said, frowning.

"Sounds like fun!" the rain guardian said, with a big grin.

"Heh! No problem! As Juudaime's right hand man I will prove to have the longest self-control!" Gokudera said.

"Self-control training to the EXTREME!!!" Ryohei's eyes were practically burning with enthusiasm.

"Right then" Reborn handed them pieces of paper, these will contain your task, and you are compelled to go with it until the rest of today, the ones who will be able to finish their training will be rewarded at the end of the day"

Each guardian read his respective task, Tsuna paled instantly, Yamamoto laughed at the oddness of his own, Gokudera's jaw dropped in shock, while Ryohei seemed to take his own into heart.

"Right then! I will be off to my training! Off to the sunset!!" Ryohei shouted, running off, he already looked as if the training was taking its toll on him and he was biting his lower lip not to do or say something.

"Reborn! What did you make him do?" Tsuna cried, looking troubled to see his sempai like that.

Reborn smirked "He must go the rest of the day running around town without saying the word extreme"

Tsuna sweatdropped "That must be hard for Nii-chan!" he said.

"Reborn-san! What kind of task is this?!" Gokudera exclaimed, looking at the arcobaleno reproachfully. "I have to spend the day with the Yakkyu baka while eating…Bananas?" he was looking at the paper like there had been some kind of mistake.

"Ahaha and I have to stay with Gokudera all day and watch him!" Yamamoto said, with an ever bigger grin than usual.

"Wait a minute! Why the hell is this idiot's task the easiest! He doesn't even get to do anything!!" the storm guardian complained.

"Mah, mah Gokudera…it's gonna be fun!" the baseball player said.

"No it's not! Just seeing your face irritates me to no end!" he growled.

"Exactly, there's where the self-control enters…" Reborn said, "You must not try to kill him for the rest of the day or you will fail your training."

Gokudera looked as if he just ate some of Bianchi's cooking "WHAT?!"

"Ahahaha! Isn't that great, Gokudera?!" Yamamoto grinned, and the silver haired italian already looked murderous. He looked as if he was struggling with himself for a while before he could eventually bring himself to calm down…

"W-Whatever, Yakkyu baka…" he forced out, before walking away to finish the rest of his training, lighting a stick of cigarette as he did.

"Wait for me! See you, Tsuna, kid!" Yamamoto waved at them before following Gokudera with a wide smile.

Reborn smiled rather mischievously as he stared after the two. Tsuna also wanted to ask him something since they received their task "What's with Yamamoto's task? He's the most patient person I know, don't you think his task is a bit too easy?"

The arcobaleno flashed him a mysterious smile, "Yamamoto may find this the hardest task he will encounter…"

"What do you mean?"

"Enough questions dame-Tsuna! As the tenth boss of vongola you must also finish your training!" Reborn's eyes shone dangerously.

"HIIIEEE!!"

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

"I still don't get Reborn-san's logic…" Gokudera was still complaining a few hours later, as he and the baseball nut walked around Namimori, he started unpeeling a banana.

"Ahaha! The kid's interesting really" Yamamoto said, with a wide grin, but suddenly stopped as Gokudera started to nibble the top of the fruit, chewing it carefully. He gulped… tried to look away, but found that he couldn't…he silently watched Gokudera eating the banana slowly…down until it was finished.

The storm guardian frowned when he suddenly fell silent "Oi, What the hell? Did you swallow your tongue or something?"

"Ahaha...ha…no," he scratched his cheek, attempting to look away. He just realized why the kid make him do this task. Dear him, this will certainly test his self-control alright… "A-Are you seriously going to eat all of those?" his eyes fell to the bananas Gokudera brought in the market.

"Of course!" was his reply "it was part of Reborn-san's training after all…" he scoffed.

_Which is bad for me_, Yamamoto wanted to say, but he laughed at it, it was only for the rest of the day right? He can get through that. "You're going to get constipated…"

Gokudera crossed his arms "heh, I'm surprised you even know the word Yakkyu Baka" he smirked.

"Ahaha…that's because Gokudera is a good teacher…" he replied, making the other boy stutter and blush

"Don't say embarrassing things, stupid baseball freak!"

"But Gokudera, you're blushing…" he noted.

"I am NOT!" not trusting himself to say anything anymore Gokudera just unpeeled another banana to keep himself busy with, well, it seemed to be working, because it seemed to shut up Yamamoto as well.

all the while, the rain guardian looked as if he was restraining himself. Gokudera glared at him "What's up with you, Yakkyu Baka?" he took another bite from the yellow fruit.

"Ahaha…N-Nothing…" their eyes didn't quite meet "Ne, Why do you eat banana like that?"

"What? Do you have a problem with how I eat, Yakkyu Baka?" he glared, thinking that the boy was asking him for a fight.

He had no idea he was having the reverse effect on the dark haired boy. "N-No…Not really…" he said, in a pained voice, oh god, he was going to need a nice long, COLD shower later.

"Then shut up" he retorted and continued his slow, slow nibbling off the fruit.

By later that day, Yamamoto was wondering when did Banana became the most sinful fruit in existence? Oh right, since it was in the hands of Gokudera Hayato. He was at fault that Yamamoto now has trouble walking, that he wanted to jump into any type of water source he saw, that he wanted to pounce on the boy at every given opportunity. For the first time in his life, Yamamoto was wondering if him having a long patience was a good or a bad thing…

Just a few hours more, the rain guardian told himself. He kept running this words over his mind, I can do this…I can—

"Oi." Gokudera said, turning to him, he wasn't nibbling on a banana anymore at least "What's up with you?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well" Whoa, was that a hint of concern in his voice "You've been quiet all of a sudden…I wondered if something happened to you or something…"

"Gokudera's worried about me?" oh not good, his self-control might snap at any moment…

The bomber looked away but he blushed slightly "Of course I am, what would Juudaime say if i---hey!" Gokudera gasped when all of a sudden he was pulled by th baseball idiot in a hug. "W-What the hell are you doing, Yakkyu Baka?!"

Yamamoto's breathing seemed ragged as he whispered in gokudera's ear "Gomen Gokudera…I can't finish the training after all…" and without waiting for a reaction from the boy he claimed his lips in a deep kiss, hands roaming the body beneath him.

Yamamoto and Gokudera ended up in the storm guardian's house…and by the time they were done, the silver haired boy knew he won't be able to walk properly for a while.

"S-Stupid baseball i-idiot! H-How am I suppose to face the Juudaime like t-this?!" he snapped, laying in the taller boys arms.

"Gomen Gokudera…but it's not my fault…" he said slowly.

"What?!"

"It's those bananas…." He stole another quick kiss on the lips before moving over him again, really, just the thought of those bananas and Gokudera… it was enough to turn him on again.

**-XXXXXXXXXX-**

"What did I tell you, Tsuna? Didn't I say that Yamamoto's task is hard?" he turned to the vongola boss who he tied to the chair to prevent from running away.

Tsuna just looked as if he was about to faint.

**-End-**

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

This fic was inspired by the bananas on our table, XD I just couldn't resist it. call me crazy please. Stupid ending, XD what happened to Ryohei? I have no idea.


End file.
